


Being Good

by anonusr



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bondage, Drugs, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic, Master/Pet, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonusr/pseuds/anonusr
Summary: Fenris need a little help remembering how to be good.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Being Good

Fenris wasn't sure if he had woken up or not. He couldn't see anything at all.  
  
"Hel-" he rasped before stopping. His throat burned.  
  
He tried walking in the darkness before he touched a cold wall. He walked in the opposite direction before hitting another one. He slowly walked the perimeter of the room, keeping a hand on the rough damp rocks around him.  
  
Fenris didn't like using his lyrium markings for light. Truth be told, he didn't like using them at all. Though they were useful in combat, he never wanted them, at least not that he could remember, and using them always left him with a dull ache that ran across his entire body.  
  
But the silence was getting to him. He couldn't see anything. Couldn't hear anything. Seeing no other option, he activated his markings.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Fenris took a breath to calm himself and tried again. Nothing.  
  
As long as he could remember, the markings had always worked. The first day he had awoken as Fenris, he could control them. Fenris clapped his hands together, and heard the sound echo several times before the silence returned. He clapped again, and again it faded.  
  
'As far as nightmares go, this isn't so horrible,' he tried to rationalize to himself. At least Hadriana wasn't whipping him, or dripping warm lyrium on his skin to see how he glowed.

He could deal with this, he thought, as he sat down on the floor, and laid down.  
  
It took him a moment to realize that his back was far too cold. Another moment to realize that he was completely naked in the darkness.  
  
'Again,' Fenris tried to calm himself, 'could be much worse. Just go to sleep and you'll be fine.' As Fenris stretched out and ground, his hand bumped into something. It was still cold, but warmer than the stone. Feeling around it, it seemed like a goblet. He placed his hand in the round opening, and sure enough there was a small amount of liquid inside.  
  
He sniffed the inside. Probably not poison. If he really was awake and someone had captured him, he doubted they would have bothered leaving him with poison instead of killing him.  
  
'Might as well, maybe this will help my throat', Fenris thought as he quickly downed the contents of the goblet and shut his eyes.

* * *

  
  
"Hello again Fenris", a friendly voice said. "It's time to wake up."  
  
Fenris slowly opened his eyes, and took in the room around him. Danarius had always enjoyed flaunting his wealth, preferring lavish velvet and silks to the simple cottons that adored this room. The bedchamber was well let, and seemed to exude comfort.  
  
Comfort – that one word seemed to stick in Fenris' mind as he took stock of the room.  
  
“You are comfortable, right?” The voice asked, and Fenris looked up to see a young man in front of him. He was well dressed, and appeared similar to someone else he knew, but he couldn't seem to place him. He definitely had met the man before. He was sure of that.  
  
"The restraints? They aren't bothering you?" The man asked with a worried expression.  
  
Fenris tried to move, but his arms and feet felt as though they were tied down. But, despite the restraints, he couldn't seem to bring himself to care.  
  
"Yes. I'm comfortable." He replied, not sure what else to say.  
  
"You're not cold right?" The man asked. "You are a bit underdressed."  
  
Fenris felt the soft chair against him, and felt himself sink more into it. "It's fine."  
  
"So, to be clear, you're naked and restrained. That doesn't bother you?"  
  
Fenris rubbed himself against the soft material of the chair, as much as he could given the ropes binding him.  
  
"No. I'm fine."  
  
"Splendid!" The man said as he clapped his hands. "I'm so pleased with you Fenris!" The man walked up to the naked elf, and placed his hand on his chest before declaring, "You're such a good boy!"  
  
Fenris' markings lit up as he said it as pure pleasure poured into the elf, who moaned as he felt himself harden. He arched his back, trying to press his chest into the man's hand. But the man pulled away after a moment.  
  
"Did you enjoy the wine I left for you in your room?" The man asked.  
  
It took Fenris a moment to come down from the euphoric high before he could think again. He didn't remember anything. He remember fighting with someone… He tried to remember who it was, but it was felt just out of his reach. He vaguely recalled a run-down mansion, but after that… nothing. Just silence.  
  
"I don't know." He answered honestly.  
  
"Aww," the man said has he seemed to pout. "You were doing so good. Think harder, Fenris. Did you enjoy the wine? I left it for you, just like you asked me to."  
  
"I asked you to?" Fenris said with a confused expression. He thoughts felt muddled for some reason.  
  
"Yes, I left you the wine. Did you enjoy it?"  
  
Fenris tried as hard as he could to remember, but he couldn't remember anything after arguing with that man and his companions.  
  
"Ah, well, that probably means you did enjoy the wine. You are always so forgetful after you drink," the man said with a smile.  
  
"That must have been it, I'm sorry sir." Fenris tried to look as contrite as he could.  
  
"Tut, tut, Fenris. That's not what you're supposed to call me. Say it for me. Who am I?"  
  
For a brief moment, Fenris _remembered_. He remembered everything. He remembered someone came into his mansion, he remembered the foul smelling rag being pressed into his face. He remembered, and he...  
  
And then it was gone.  
  
He shook his head as he tried to get the cottony feeling out of his head. Something was wrong. He didn't know what.  
  
The man walked away from him, before grabbing a small glass vial from a nearby dresser and uncorking it. He brought it over to Fenris, and placed it near his lips.  
  
"Place your lips around the glass." Fenris did. The man placed his hand on Fenris' forehead, tipping his head back as he poured the liquid into him. The man rubbed the elf's throat as he commanded the elf to swallow. Fenris did.  
  
As the man walked away, Fenris felt his skin warm slowly. It was a pleasant feeling – a nice warmth, like laying in the sun. He felt as though he could bask in it. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Fenris" the man said from across the room. "You can sleep in bit, and I'll tell you a story. I'll tell you everything you need to know. You like that, right? You enjoyed stories so much," the man said with a hopeful expression.  
  
Fenris tried to sit up, to look at the man, but the best he could do was open his eyes half way and roll his head around the back of the chair.  
  
"Please Fenris?" The man almost seemed to be begging.  
  
"I'd like that." Fenris finally replied. The man seemed relieved.  
  
"Good, Fenris. Just one thing. And then I'll tell you everything you need. Just one question, can you do that for me?"  
  
"I... I can do that," Fenris said as best he could through his languor.  
  
The man walked over him. "Who am I, Fenris," he asked as he placed his hand on Fenris stomach, petting the elf.  
  
"I don't-" Fenris began before the man placed a finger over his lips, shushing him.  
  
"Come on, Fenris, you've been so good," the man said, before lowering a hand to the elf's penis.  
  
"Just a name, Fenris. You've been so good. I've made you so comfortable, haven't I?" The man ran his thumb over the slit, covering the tip with precum.  
  
"Yes..." Fenris said as he thrust his hips forward, unsure what he was responding to.  
  
"I've made you comfortable. I've kept you warm. I'm better than the alternative right? You prefer the nice warmth instead of the darkness?" The man moved his other hand to play with one of the elf's sensitive ears, running his fingertips over the point.  
  
"Yes." Fenris confirmed.  
  
The man moved, so he could whisper in the elf's other ear, ensuring to rub his lips against it as he spoke. "You want to be with me, don't you Fenris," he asked as he stoked Fenris' cock.  
  
"Yes!" Fenris agreed.  
  
"Then say who I am." The man bit gave the ear a lick.  
  
The word tumbled out of Fenris. "Master!"  
  
"Good boy!" The man said, as he poured magic directly into the elf's throbbing cock. "Good boy! Such a good boy!" He repeated again and again as he kissed the elf.  
  
And as he came, Fenris knew he was good – he had made master happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Dragon Age Kink Meme back in 2016 – it is old (I think this might be the first fanwork I ever shared). But hopefully someone enjoys it regardless!


End file.
